pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - RaO SH Pressure
Uses overpowered builds to pressure enemy teams. Composition *2 / RaO Thumpers *1 / SH Elementalist *1 / SH Elementalist *1 / Snare Elementalist *1 / WoR Healer *1 / SLW Healer *1 / Expel Rit EW RaO Thumper prof=r/W hammer=12 expertise=8+1 beast=10+1+1bashblowmaulingwindas oneanimalanimalSignet/build Equipment *A mix of Radiant and Survivor's insignias, depending on personal preferance. *Zealous and Ebon Hammers of Fortitude with 15^50 inscriptions. *Weapon and shield sets for anti-spike. *A staff for emergency energy. Usage *Place EW in a safe location, refreshing it if it ends or is killed. *Maintain Rampage as One as much as possible to provide a speed boost and IAS. *Chain Hammer Bash -> (Bestial Mauling) -> Crushing Blow to apply Deep Wound and Daze. *Time your KDs to hit important skills if necessary. EoE RaO Thumper prof=r/W hammer=12 expertise=8+1 beast=10+1+1bashblowmaulingof extinctionas oneanimalanimalSignet/build Equipment *A mix of Radiant and Survivor's insignias, depending on personal preferance. *Zealous, Vampiric and Ebon Hammers of Fortitude with 15^50 inscriptions. *Weapon and shield sets for anti-spike. Usage *Place EoE in a safe location. Be aware that it can backfire if your team is under heavy pressure. *Maintain Rampage as One as much as possible to provide a speed boost and IAS. *Chain Hammer Bash -> (Bestial Mauling) -> Crushing Blow to apply Deep Wound and Daze. *Time your KDs to hit important skills if necessary. Savannah Heat Elementalist prof=eleme/me firema=12+1+1 energy=12+1heatheatheatinvocationbreakerdjinns hasteattunementsignet/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias and Attunement/Vitae Runes. * 20/20 Fire Magic wand/offhand. * +15e/-1 Fire Magic wand/offhand. Usage * Activate Fire Attunement. * Nuke mobs of enemies with the three DoT spells. Try to land the nukes directly on the altar or in tight quarters (under the bridge in The Underworld, for example). * Use Rodgort's Invocation to deal powerful AoE damage. * On relic maps, be sure to use Flame Djinn's Haste before picking up the relic so you can get the 20% enchantment bonus. Savannah Heat Elementalist prof=eleme/mes firema=12+1+1 energy=12+1heatheatheatinvocationbreakerdjinn's hasteattunementsignet/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias and Attunement/Vitae Runes. * 20/20 Fire Magic wand/offhand. * +15e/-1 Fire Magic wand/offhand. Usage * Activate Fire Attunement. * Nuke mobs of enemies with the three DoT spells. Try to land the nukes directly on the altar or in tight quarters (under the bridge in The Underworld, for example). * Use Rodgort's Invocation to deal powerful AoE damage. * On relic maps, be sure to use Flame Djinn's Haste before picking up the relic so you can get the 20% enchantment bonus. * Use Meteor shower for grouped enemies Snare Elementalist prof=eleme/rt waterm=12+1+1 energy=12+1 restoration=3shacklesburstGustfreezevisionof lesser energyattunementpact signet/build Equipment * Survivor's insignias. * 40/40 set. * Defensive set. Usage * Cast and maintain Water Attunement. * Slow pursuing or fleeing opponents with Icy Shackles. * Target clumped groups of enemies with Frozen Burst and Deep Freeze. * Space your Blurred Vision and try to have it affect more than one target, Warriors or Assassins in particular. * Glyph of Lesser Energy is to maintain your energy. Precast it before using your more expensive spells (Blurred Vision & Deep Freeze in particular). WoR Healer prof=n/rt soul=12+1+1 restoration=12of remedybody and soullighttransferof wardingwas kaolairecuperationof my flesh/build Equipment *Full Survivor's Insignias. *A +5 energy weapon of Fortitude and a shield of Fortitude. A Restoration or SR focus. Anti-spike shields. Usage *Maintain Recovery as much as possible. *Use Weapon of Remedy as quick condition removal or general healing. *Use Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light for stronger heals. *Counter spikes using Spirit Transfer. *Relieve physical pressure using Weapon of Warding. *Hold Protective Was Kaolai, recasting or dropping it for a party wide heal. Variants *Pure Was Li Ming Apostasy Healer prof=n/rt soul=8+1+1 curses=7+1 restoration=12of apostasybody and soullighttransferwas kaolailiferecoveryof warding/build Equipment *Full Survivor's Insignias. *A +5 energy weapon of Fortitude and a shield of Fortitude. A Restoration or SR focus. Anti-spike shields. Usage *Use Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light for heals and condition removal. *Counter spikes using Spirit Transfer. *Hold Protective Was Kaolai, recasting or dropping it for a party wide heal. Spirit Spammer prof=rt/me channeling=12+1+1 communing=11+1 spawning=6+1hexesweaponweaponrageshelterdisplacementbloodsongof my flesh/build Equipment *Full Survivor's insignias. *A HCT/HRT set for spamming weapon spells. *Standard shield, weapon and focus sets. Usage *Maintain Warmonger's Weapon on one thumper, cast Splinter Weapon on the others (and the pets if all thumpers have it already). *Spam spirits to provide defense or body block enemies. *Use Expel Hexes to remove any dangerous hexes on team members. Team - RaO SH Pressure